Mukkun's Cake
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Murasakibara, kue, dan aku. Birthday fic yang sangat terlambat untuk Murasakibara Atsushi.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Mukkun's Cake © Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Cover Image have it's own creator. Not mine.**

**9th October, it's Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Pairing : MurasakibaraxReader**

**Rate : T**

**Note : I made this fic for Murasakibara's birthday—even its suppose to be in 9th October (I think it's become my habbit now, to be late I mean.). You'll find more than one OC in this fic. And, if there any typo, OOC from all character, the language, and any other thing that unpleasant you in this fic, please forgive me. Ah, and if this fic feels so boring, flat story, and etc (Seriously, it's 5k+ word. And…well, you'll know what I mean later). Well, that's must be because my limited imagination and writing skill.**

_kejadian yang ditulis miring, hanya jadi background. di sini reader tidak begitu memperhatikan kejadian yang ditulis miring._

**_untuk tulisan miring dan tebal ditujukan untuk tulisan tangan_**

**The last one, hope you enjoy it. HAPPY READING ALL**

* * *

><p>Mencintai seseorang tidak semudah kelihatannya.<p>

Saat kupikir cinta itu pergi, ternyata dia malah kembali.

Cinta pertamaku.

.

.

.

"Huwa…sugoi. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini?"

Seperti biasa, decak kagum memenuhi ruang dapur saat kelas ekonomi rumah tangga diselenggarakan. Ah, tapi yang mereka bicarakan itu bukan aku. Mereka semua sedang membicarkan Rin, adik perempuan kapten basket sekolahku. Anak itu memang hebat sekali sih. Padahal saat ini kami sedang membuat kue kering coklat, tetapi Rin bisa membuatnya menjadi kue kering coklat dan kacang, kue kering vanilla, kue kering almond, dan beberapa varian lainnya.

"Padahal di sini ada yang lebih hebat lagi.", suara serak milik Nala menjadi satu-satunya pengalih perhatianku dari sosok feminim yang merupakan sosok idamanku.

Aku melirik sekilas pada gadis berpostur tinggi dengan rambut pirang strawberry yang terlihat asik mengamati tutup logam yang ada di dekatku. "Kalau mau mencela, tolong jangan hari ini.", pada dasarnya yang kuinginkan sebenarnya itu adalah agar dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ck, aku hanya memberi pendapat, bodoh. Seharusnya kau berbangga diri.", Nala mengangkat piring yang sengaja kusembunyikan di dalam tutup logam, "Di saat yang lain membuat kue kering, kau malah menghasilkan tiramisu. Apa itu bukan keren namanya?", ucapnya berbangga hati, kental dengan aksen negaranya sendiri.

"Nala, kau mau membuatku dihukum? Aku hanya lupa untuk membuatnya di rumah.", secepat kilat kembali kusembunyikan tiramisu itu ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya semula.

"Ck, kau memang bodoh.", ucapnya acuh lalu memasukan sebuah kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Well, apapun yang dikatakannya, aku tahu dia tetap akan jadi sekutuku. Untuk menutupi tiramisu illegal ini tentunya.

Aku tak sabar menunggu waktunya pulang. 'Kira-kira reaksinya nanti akan seperti apa ya?' tanyaku dalam hati, sembari memandang penuh minat pada tutup logam berisikan sepotong tiramisu.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disangka jam terakhir telah usai, membuat anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Sebagian meninggalkan sekolah, dan sebagian lagi melanjutkan kegiatan klub. Dan aku adalah salah satu yang ikut tinggal di sekolah, meski alasannya bukan untuk kegiatan klub. Nala sudah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian lorong sekolah.

Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Nala selama melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong.

"_Kau tahu, aku yang memasak itu semua loh.", seorang gadis memberikan sekotak bentou pada seseorang dalam seragam sepak bola._

Aku tak mau melakukan hal itu sebenarnya, tapi ini semua ada alasannya.

"_Senpai, tunggu sebentar. Pamfletnya masih kurang untuk kelas dua.", seorang anak lelaki mengacungkan berlembar-lembar kertas pada siswa lainnya._

Ada alasan tersendiri yang membuatku harus melakukannya.

"_Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua, satu…", teriakan dari segerombolan anak yang berlari berurutan._

Alasan yang aneh sebenarnya.

"_Baik, sekarang lempar.", seorang gadis berseru dari posisi puncak piramida manusia._

Tetapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

"_Kalian semua payah. Ayo ulangi lay up tanpa miss satupun.", seorang wanita mengayunkan sinainya ke sembarang arah._

Alasanku itu.

"_Murasakibara, jangan hanya berdiam diri ngemil di sana. Lari 20 putaran, cepat!", wanita tadi mengacungkan sinainya pada seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang sedang melahap kripik kentang di tengah lapangan._

Dia.

"Ah, [name]. Mencari Atsushi ya?", suara seorang lelaki yang begitu dekat memasuki alam bawah sadarku, mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata dalam sekejap.

"Ah, Himuro-kun. Halo.", sapaku pada lelaki berwajah cantik yang menjadi salah satu pangeran baru di sekolahku ini. Himuro Tatsuya.

Menanggapi sapaanku, Himuro hanya tersenyum. Ugh, apa dia sadar ya kalau aku menghindari pertanyaannya barusan?

"Atsushi, [name] mencarimu!", pada akhirnya dia meneriakan namaku saat memanggilnya. Tuh kan, seharusnya aku nggak sejelas ini.

"Hm, [name]?", ucap lelaki tinggi berambut ungu dengan nada tak yakin. Ah, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

Meski dengan wajah tidak yakin, pemuda yang memiliki nama Murasakibara Atsushi ini datang ke hadapanku.

"Maaf, kau itu siapa ya?", tanyanya padaku.

Selalu seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengingat namaku—

"Ini tiramisu untukmu, Murasakibara-kun.", ucapku dengan senyum palsu yang sarat akan amarah.

Lalu dengan polosnya dia akan menjawab, "Ah, arigato [name]-chin"

—kecuali disogok dengan makanan terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Seperti itulah hubunganku dengan pemuda tinggi besar bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Yang sebenarnya aneh, karena pada dasarnya kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Atau itu hanya imajinasiku belaka? Hah, entahlah. Mungkin zaman sekarang tumbuh besar bersama sejak bayi dan dipisahkan saat SMP tidak bisa dikatakan teman sejak kecil ya?

Setidaknya dalam kasusku dan dia, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kedekatan layaknya teman sejak kecil lainnya. Kecuali dalam urusan makanan tentunya. Dan itu adalah penghubung satu-satunya antara aku dengannya. Bahkan untuk dapat membuatnya ingat namaku aku harus memberikan makanan terlebih dahulu.

Terdengar menyedihkan?

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai orang ini. Dan berada di sisinya sudah membuaku senang setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh hanya untuk melindungi perasaanku sendiri kan?

"Aku tak tahu, kau itu terlalu naïf atau kelewat bodoh.", Nala seperti biasa menjadi orang yang membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku.

"Nala, aku senang bahasa jepangmu sudah lebih baik. Tapi bisa tidak, kata bodoh dihilangkan dari kalimatmu. Aku tahu kau itu sangat suka dengan kata bodoh, tapi bisa kan jangan mengatakan hal itu. Tolong.", balasku depresi. Aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menanggapi perkataan Nala. Mengetahui fakta dimana namaku masih belum dapat diingatnya sungguh melukai perasaanku. Membuatku merebahkan kepala di atas meja dengan wajah depresi.

"Habisnya, salahmu juga sih. Well, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mencapai titik dimana kau tak akan bisa menanggung ini semua lagi. Pasti ada saatnya kau tak ingin ada di dalam hubungan seperti ini. Kecuali kau memang bodoh.", jelas Nala panjang lebar sambil mengunyah snacknya sendiri.

Aku melirik lemas, memperhatikan seringai jail pada wajah sahabatku ini. Itu, Nala sekali.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Nala ada benarnya juga. "Entahlah. Mungkin memang ada saatnya.", ujarku akhirnya, "Tapi kuharap itu masih akan lama sekali."

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Aku meregangkan badanku jengah. Sudah tiga puluh menit aku berdiri di gerbang depan dan orang itu belum muncul juga.

Sejenak tadi, ingatan akan percakapan yang pernah kulakukan dengan Nala terbayang. Entah mengapa di saat senggang seperti ini—menunggu itu bagiku sangat senggang—ingatan percakapan itu selalu terbayang. Apa itu artinya ini sudah saatnya?

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jarum panjangnya sudah meninggalkan angka 6 dan jarum pendeknya makin mendekati angka 7. Seharusnya sebentar lagi dia keluar. Tepat setelah aku memikirkan hal itu, orang yang asli muncul bersama dengan para senpainya.

Kentara sekali meski dari kejauhan. Suara ribut gerombolan starter tim basket putra SMA Yosen. Juga badan tinggi laksana raksasa yang berjalan saling beriringan.

"Hari ini pun tak ada yang datang untuk menyerahkan surat cinta padaku.", suara kasar yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bisa kubayangkan kapten basket putra—Okamura Kenichi mengeluh dengan wajah berhias air mata.

"Itu memang sudah jadi nasibmu chinrilla.", kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan aksen yang sedikit berbeda dari orang jepang biasa, terdengar menyalahkan. Dari suaranya kurasa orang ini adalah Wei Lui yang seperti biasa menjadi orang yang menyiram minyak ke dalam kompor menyala.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat sadar diri sebelum harapanmu terlalu besar chinrilla.", satu lagi suara yang terdengar menyudutkan, kali ini suaranya terdengar tanpa aksen apapun. Kalau yang ini kutebak Fukui-senpai, satu dari beberapa orang yang turut membully kapten gorilla—itu julukan pemberian mereka.

Yah, percakapan semacam itulah yang kudengar dari kejauhan. Membuatku menyadari kedatangan mereka setiap waktu. Dan ada satu orang yang selalu menyadari keberadaanku dan menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Ah [name], sedang menunggu Atsushi lagi?"

Aku menengadah, membuat mataku menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam menawan. Mata hitam yang hanya terlihat salah satunya, tak mengurangi keindahan wajah pemuda dihadapanku. Justru beberapa siswi menggilai poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Mungkin aku juga akan menjadi satu dari banyak siswi yang mengidolakannya. Jika saja—

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Muro-chin?", suara malas dari seseorang yang kukenal terdengar. Rambut panjangnya diikat dalam keadaan lepek.

—aku tidak sedang buta oleh pesona pemuda lain.

Melihat dirinya, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Memompa darah sepersekian detik lebih cepat. Membuat debaran yang terasa menggedor tulang rusukku keras. Membuatku kesulitan menarik nafas. Membuatku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan nafas tercekat. Sejenak rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa hangat yang kau sebut sebagai kebahagiaan.

Ya, kuncinya di sini adalah sejenak. Karena hanya dengan sepersekian detik juga kekecewaan akan menghampiriku. Bersamaan dengan suara malas yang sama yang awalnya membuatku bahagia, namun menghancurkannya diakhir. Suaranya.

"Dia siapa?", mata violet itu memandangku dengan sorot bertanya yang terkubur dalam sorot malas dan terkesan meremehkan. Ugh.

Belajar dari pengalaman, langkah pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengulurkan sebatang lollipop rasa strawberry ke hadapannya. Setelah itu berkata, "Ayo pulang."

Tanggapan yang akan kudapat adalah senyum kekanakan dan suara riang saat menjawab, "Baiklah [name]-chin."

Terasa mudah sekali?

Nyatanya tidak. Butuh waktu selama 5 bulan untukku menemukan metode ini. Sebelumnya dia bahkan sulit diajak pulang bersama. Alasannya simpel. Setiap pulang kegiatan klub, Himuro-kun akan mentraktir dia. Sudah pasti mana yang akan dipilih makhluk pecinta snack dan manisan ini kan? Karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur bisa pulang bersama seperti ini.

"Minna, aku pulang dulu. Bye-bye. Muro-chin aku duluan."

"Kami duluan ya. Bye Himuro-kun. Bye senpaitachi"

.

.

.

Setelah kepergianku dan Murasakibara, tersisalah empat pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan sekarang aku kalah dari Murasakibara?", Okamura menjerit depresi, menyadari tingkat kepopulerannya tersaingi oleh kohainya yang terkenal malas dan tukang ngemil.

"Dilihat darimanapun Murasakibara memang lebih lumayan daripada gorilla sepertimu.", Fukui menggumam dengan volume suara yang masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Okamura. Membuat korban pembicaraan semakin depresi dan mulai berjongkok menggambar tidak jelas di atas tanah.

Di saat dua orang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Dua lainnya tertinggal dalam diam.

"Ada apa Himuro?", Wei Lui bertanya pada Himuro yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kenapa memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi?"

Himuro hanya tersenyum, lalu berucap pelan, "Atsushi itu kadang-kadang terlalu kekanakan juga."

Fukui yang tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan dua orang murid luar itu tak kuasa menggumamkan pikirannya, "Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"

Himuro kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang lebih lebar dan juga terkesan jahil. Sebagai jawaban, dia berujar, "Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

Tiga pemuda yang mendengar jawaban Himuro hanya bisa memandang bingung. Okamuralah yang akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya, "Himuro kau itu aneh juga."

Kepala dua orang lainnya mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya membenarkan pernyataan Okamura dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap lebih popular dari pada aku?", ratap Okamura lagi. Air mata mengalir saat dikatakannya, "Dunia memang kejam."

"Bukan dunia yang kejam. Memang wajahmu yang salah.", gumam Fukui sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi.

Wei Lui mengangguk-anggu, lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Sedang Himuro hanya bisa menenangkan hati kaptennya yang terluka.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Langit kelam dengan hiasan cahaya lampu temaram. Langkah-langkah kakiku berusaha disejajarkan dengan langkah lebar milik pemuda yang sibuk mengemut lolipop pemberianku tadi. Daun ginko yang menguning menghiasi jalan setapak tempat kami memotong jalan pulang. Angin malam menerbangkan helaian ungu yang terikat oleh ikat rambut bergambar stawberry.

Aku sedikit mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memperhatikan ikat rambut putih dengan gambar strawberry kecil-kecil yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Senyum kecil terkulum, mengingat itu adalah hadiah pemberian dariku untuknya saat perlombaan basket dulu. Lebih tepatnya, itu ikat rambut yang kupinjamkan dulu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ikat rambut itu tak pernah kembali ke tanganku. Aku tahu alasannya pasti karena lupa. Tapi dengan begitu, aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai hadiah pertama dariku untuknya. Secara sepihak memang.

Aku masih asik memandangi ikat rambut itu, hingga kusadari Murasakibara bermaksud menengok ke arahku. Cepat-cepat aku membuang muka, mencari objek lain untuk diperhatikan.

"Ne, [name]-chin.", suara terdengar sedikit aneh karena dilakukan sambil mengulum permen.

Aku menengok ke kanan, dan sedikit mendongak agar mataku bisa melihat matanya langsung.

"Ulang tahun besok, aku mau makan blackforest.", dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah dan nada suara seperti biasanya. Tak ada nada merajuk, merengek, bahkan keinginanpun tak terdengar dalam kalimat tadi. Seakan apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah pemberitahuan.

"Kau pikir aku akan membuatkannya untukmu? Jangan seenaknya meminta hal seperti itu.", jawabku sebal. Karena sebenarnya aku akan membuatkannya sebagai kejutan. Dan itu gagal hanya sehari sebelum rencana itu terlaksana, hanya gara-gara orang yang mau kubuatkan kejutan meminta itu tanpa tahu rencanaku pribadi.

"Memang [name]-chin tidak mau membuatkannya?", tanyanya seakan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu sudah jelas.

Dan memang sudah jelas, "Tentu saja aku mau. Baiklah, akan kubuatkan." Hah, aku memang tak akan bisa menang melawannya.

"[name]-chin memang baik."

Apalagi kalau dia sudah tersenyum seperti itu. Membuatku tak bisa menolak semua permintaannya saja.

"Dasar. Kau berkata seperti itu kalau ada maunya saja kan.", aku meniup-niup tanganku yang lupa menggunakan sarung tangan. Aku memang sedikit sensitif dengan udara dingin. Apalagi memasuki musim gugur dan dingin, sudah pasti sarung tangan dan syal adalah barang wajib. Bahkan kadang meski sudah memasuki musim semi, aku masih membutuhkan kedua benda itu.

Murasakibara menatapku bingung lalu bertanya dengan polosnya, "[name]-chin kedinginan?"

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja marah dengan pertanyaan kelewat bodoh—oke, aku memang kejam memilih kata—darinya, tapi aku terlalu sibuk menjerit senang dalam hati, mengetahui dia memberi sedikit perhatian. Habis jarang sekali sih. Terakhir dia menanyakan keadaanku adalah saat kelas 5 SD. Saat itu dia menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja karena tersandung meja dan terjatuh. Tapi yang perlu diperhatikan adalah saat itu aku sedang membawa sepiring kue coklat, dan kue itulah yang menderita luka lebih parah daripada aku. Jadi, aku tahu pasti yang dikawatirkan olehnya adalah kue itu, bukannya aku.

Karena itu, saat ini aku menjerit kesenangan dalam hati. Mengingat aku tak membawa makanan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bertanya apakah aku kedinginan, pastilah pertanyaan itu murni bukti perhatiannya padaku.

Murasakibara terlihat menunggu jawaban dariku, sayang aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara sekarang. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk dapat menjawab sesuatu.

Menyadari aku tak akan berbicara pada waktu dekat, akhirnya dia kembali berkata, "Kalau [name]-chin memang kedinginan lebih baik kita beli itu saja yuk.", tangannya terulur menunjuk sebuah stan dengan asap mengepul dari sebuah panci.

Aku membeku. Sial, sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres. Ternyata… hah. Kebahagiaanku ternyata tak berumur panjang.

Melihatku yang hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa sedikitpun niat berjalan pergi, akhirnya Murasakibara mengambil keputusan. Dia menarik tanganku sedikit kasar, terkesan menyeret, bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dariku untuk menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan besarnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dalam diam. Dalam hati aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kebahagiaan kecilku belum sungguh-sungguh berakhir.

"Oba-chan, anpan*nya dua ya.", ucap Murasakibara begitu kami sampai di depan stand yang dijaga seorang bibi berbandana bunga-bunga.

"Hei, memangnya kau tak takut dimarahi onee-san kalau makan jajanan sebelum makan malam?", tegurku mengingat Haruka-san—kakak perempuannya Murasakibara yang begitu teguh memegang aturan dilarang makan snack sebelum makan malam. Dan perlu kutambahkan, kalau dia itu sangat mengerikan saat marah.

Yah, bukan hanya onee-sannya sih, tapi juga kedua onii-sannya—Akira-kun dan juga Fuyuki-kun begitu teguh memegang aturan yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Mereka itu terkenal sebagai keluarga pecinta makanan manis.

Kembali pada Murasakibara yang sedang membayar untuk dua anpannya. Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, diberikannya satu dari dua anpan di kantung plastik padaku. Aku memandangi anpan hangat yang berdiam di tanganku. Lalu tatapanku berpindah pada Murasakibara yang sudah mulai memakan anpannya. Kemudian berpindah lagi pada anpan di tanganku. Sepertinya dia memang memberikannya padaku. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku mulai memakannya mumpung masih hangat.

"Bagaimana?", tanyanya di sela kunyahan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Menatap isi kacang merah yang melimpah ruah. Terlihat menggiurkan dan manis. Dan memang rasanya manis sekali.

Dengan wajah berbinar aku berpaling pada Murasakibara. Dengan senyum yang begitu lebar—dan itu sama sekali bukan hiperbola—aku menyuarakan isi hatiku, "Manis. Benar-benar enak. Kau memang jago memilih makanan Murasakibara-kun."

Sebagai balasannya Murasakibara juga tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus rambutku dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Baguslah.", ucapnya riang.

Wajahku memerah. Merasakan hangat menjalar dari puncak kepalaku menuju sekujur tubuhku. Terutama wajahku. Dalam bayanganku saat ini, Murasakibara terlihat lebih manis dari anpan manapun. Aku bahkan harus menahan jerit sisi fansgirlku. Jadi aku hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan senyum yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang kutunjukan padanya. Anpan dalam genggamanku sedikit gepeng, karena aku menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Ayo jalan lagi [name]-chin."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu kembali menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah lebarnya. Satu lagi kesamaan yang kudapat hari ini. Saat ini, kami sama-sama memakan anpan. Memang bukan kesamaan yang akan bertahan lama, tetapi aku menyukainya. Saat-saat ini.

"[name]-chin, menurutmu malam ini Ruka-chin akan memasak apa ya?"

Dan besok adalah hari istimewa.

"Mungkin kroket**. Kemarin nee-san membicarakan tentang daging diskon di supermarket kota sebelah dengan begitu mengebu-gebu. Apalagi bagian dia ingin bersaing dengan jurus karatenya."

Karena itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa juga.

"Hah, Ruka-chin memang bodoh. Tidak akan ada kejadian rebutan seperti itu. Jurus karatenya akan sia-sia."

Kuharap besok merupakan hari keberuntunganku.

"Kau berada dalam masalah kalau sampai onee-san mendengar kata-katamu barusan."

Untuk merubah status kami.

"Tidak akan. Karena [name]-chin tidak akan menghianatiku dengan membocorkannya pada Ruka-chin."

Menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Berat.

Rasanya berat sekali untuk sekedar memberikan blackforest yang berada di dalam kotak ini padanya. Padahal kan ini memang 'pesanan'nya.

Hah.

Aku kembali mengintip ke dalam kotak kue yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Tatapanku berfokus pada kertas biru muda dengan gambar hati kecil berwarna merah muda di sekitarnya yang terlipat rapi. Benda itulah yang menjadi beban untukku menyerahkan kue ini.

Padahal aku sudah begadang semalam suntuk untuk membuat blackforest dan juga menyusun kalimat dalam surat itu. Meski akhirnya yang bisa kutulis hanyalah beberapa baris kalimat.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang begitu mengingat apa saja yang harus kualami untuk sekedar membuat kue ulang tahun. Mulai dari omelan okaa-san, pergi ke konbini karena telur habis, sampai memakan kue gagal yang gosong. Aku bahkan ragu apakah blackforest ini manis atau tidak, karena di saat terakhir aku kehabisan gula. Padahal kue terakhir itulah yang jadi dan berdiam diri di dalam kotak ini.

Lalu bumi serasa berguncang saat sepasang tangan menggenggam bahuku erat.

"Wow hebat. Kue apa lagi yang kau bawa? Hm?", Nala bertanya dengan penuh minat. Bahkan tangannya sudah terjulur untuk membuka kotak kue di depanku.

Secepat kilat kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk melindungi isi kotak yang cukup riskan kalau dibuka oleh Nala.

"Cih, dasar pelit.", cibirnya.

Aku menengokan kepalaku. Mengikuti tiap pergerakan gadis yang saat ini mengikat rambut ikalnya. Nala duduk di kursinya—tepat di sebelahku, lalu bersandar nyaman sambil melirikku dengan tatapan mata itu. Mata cerdik yang berkilat jahil.

Senyum jahil—yang saat ini terlihat seperti senyuman musang bagiku, terpampang di wajah Nala. Dengan nada penuh kecurigaan diucapnya, "Pasti kue ulang tahun Murasakiba kan?" Melihatku yang hanya membuang pandangan, tanpa sedikitpun niat menjawab dugaannya justru menguatkan deduksinya, "Aku benarkan. Pasti benar."

"Ya, ya terserah. Lagipula sejak kapan kau pernah salah.", jawabku pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dari Nala. Meski kami baru bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru SMA Yosen, tetapi tidak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh Nala. Bahkan perasaan yang kusimpan rapat, terkuak hanya dengan pertanyaan simpel.

'Kau menyukai Murasakibara Atsushi dari kelas A ya?', sangat to the poin dan benar-benar tepat sasaran. Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mematung, dari sanalah Nala menarik kesimpulan kalau apa yang ditanyakannya itu adalah kenyataan.

"Hm, kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya.", aku memandang Nala yang sibuk mengambil buku lalu mencoret-coretnya. "Kau akan menyatakannya kan? Ganbate.", ucapnya sambil mengangkat buku dengan gambar orang dan bendera bertuliskan ga-n-ba-te dalam huruf katakana.

Aku tersenyum tulus pada Nala. Gambarnya memang tidak bagus—tahu kan gambar orang yang hanya turus-turus itu, Nala memang tidak berbakat dalam seni—tapi aku menghargai dan sedikit terharu dengan apa yang diperbuatnya untukku.

Aku akan berjuang.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari, bel pulang telah berdering. Membuat debar jantungku semakin cepat seiring kegugupan yang kurasa.

Seperti biasa, Nala sudah menghilang begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Tapi kali ini dia sempat memberi semangat terakhirnya padaku. Membuat harapan dan keberanianku bertambah.

Aku akan melakukannya. Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya.

Dengan dibulatkannya tekat, aku melangkah pasti menuju gym. Tempat klub basket melakukan latihan rutin.

Seiring jarak yang semakin menipis, bertambah gugup pulalah aku. Segala pikiran tentang kemungkinan buruk menerjang otakku bagai badai di lautan lepas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Berharap semua pemikiran buruk tadi terhempas keluar, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan harapan-harapan yang kuharap menjadi nyata.

Aku sudah sampai di dekat gym, dan beruntungnya aku. Murasakibara ternyata belum masuk ke dalam gym. Aku sudah akan memanggilnya dengan semangat, sebelum aku menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain Murasakibara di sana.

"Hm? Sa-chin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", suara malas milik Murasakibara mengalun perlahan. Kata demi kata mengalir memasuki pendengaranku. Sa-chin? Siapa Sa-chin?

"Hidoi, apa aku tak boleh menemuimu?", suara gadis yang terdengar manja menyapa pendengaranku. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah manis milik seseorang dengan suara seperti itu.

"Tapi jarak Tokyo dan Akita kan tidak dekat.", kembali suara malas Murasakibara yang memasuki pendengaranku. Tokyo? Untuk apa seorang gadis datang ke Akita dari Tokyo?

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Hubungan kita kan tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan berpisah ke SMA yang berbeda-beda.", suara manis milik gadis tadi kembali menggantikan suara Murasakibara. Apa dia bilang tadi? Hubungan? Mendengar itu semua membuatku menggenggam erat kotak kue dalam genggaman kedua tanganku.

Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari informasi yang cukup mengejutkan bagiku, gadis itu kembali berbicara, "Pokoknya ini untukmu Mukkun. Selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga kau suka dengan blackforest ini. Aku pulang dulu ya. Takut kereta terakhir tidak terkejar."

Aku menggenggam kotak dengan lebih erat. Aku sudah tak peduli bagaimana bentuk cake ini lagi. Seperti hatiku yang entah sudah bagaimana bentuknya sekarang.

"Bye-bye Sa-chin.", ucap Mursakibara dengan wajah ceria. Tanganya melambai-lambai mengantar kepergian gadis manis bersurai merah muda dibawah guguran daun maple.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada kotak yang sudah teremas dalam genggamanku. Manis atau tidak, sudah tidak ada gunanya. Seseorang sudah menyerahkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah terlambat satu langkah. Ralat, yang kuketahui aku sudah terlambat selangkah. Entah yang tidak kuketahui. Mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh langkah. Yang artinya sudah jauh tertinggal dibelakang. Berlaripun tak akan terkejar. Perlombaan ini sudah tak bisa kumenangkan lagi. Bahkan sebelum aku bisa berada di garis start.

Jadi, daripada harus berlari kedepan tanpa hasil, kuputuskan untuk berbalik arah menjauh darinya.

Untuk nasib cake ini, kurasa berakhir dalam pencernaanku bukan hal buruk.

**.**

**Mukkun Cake**

**.**

Esoknya, aku berangkat seperti biasa. Melangkahkan kaki ke dalam halaman sekolah seperti biasa. Memasuki kelas pada jam yang biasanya. Duduk termenung mengamati anak-anak yang bercanda seperti biasanya. Hanya satu yang berubah. Beban yang kurasakan sedikit berkurang, namun rasa sakit yang kurasa malah bertambah.

"Saat melihat temanmu sendiri meratapi patah hati yang dideritanya sungguh bukan hal yang menarik.", suara serak seorang gadis yang kukenal terdengar dari arah kananku.

Aku memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Di sana, kutemukan Nala—dengan cengiran jail khasnya—duduk nyaman bersender pada bangkunya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar tanpa sedikitpun tenaga. "Tumben tidak memanggilku bodoh.", ucapku dengan senyum di akhir—meski hanya sebuah senyuman lemah.

Raut wajah Nala melunak. Cengiran jail menghilang dari wajahnya. Menampakan paras lembut sebenarnya dari seorang Nala. "Ck, kau memang gadis bodoh.", decaknya sebal. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambutku pelan. Memberikan semangat yang memang kubutuhkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Saat hatimu sedang dilanda kegelisahan, waktu terasa berjalan cepat. Dengan catatan kau harus menyibukan diri dengan berbagai hal remeh sekalipun. Contohnya, menentukan cara memasukan isi pensil mekanik—apakah dari atas atau dari bawah? Atau mungkin mencatat semua materi dengan sedetail mungkin, bila perlu segala perkataan guru ditulis dalam note-note tambahan. Atau mungkin melakukan apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini—menghitung banyaknya daun yang gugur setiap menitnya.

Bila itu tidak membantu, akupun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena sekarangpun aku sedang kehabisan ide untuk menghabiskan waktu menuju jam pulang sekolah.

Pada akhirnya aku meneruskan kegiatan terakhirku. Menghitung banyaknya daun yang gugur setiap menit. Kegiatan ini ternyata cukup menguras konsentrasi, membuatku terlelap dalam sekejap mata. Sebenarnya ini lebih karena semalam aku tiba-tiba mengalami insomnia. Tapi sudahlah. Tidur juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Rasa kantuk yang masih sedikit tersisa membuatku menggosok-gosok mata dengan malas. Lalu akhirnya aku sadar. Cahaya matahari sudah menghilang dari langit cerah, merubahnya menjadi kelam bertabur bintang. Dan tak ada seorangpun di sekitarku sekarang. Kelas dalam keadaan sepi tanpa penghuni.

Bagaimana bisa tak ada seorangpun yang membangunkanku?!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padaku ya? Lalu mataku menangkap keberadaan secarik kertas tertempel di mejaku. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Karena itu aku mengatakan pada semua anak agar tidak membangunkanmu.<strong>_

_**Kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Berkatku tak ada guru yang menyadari kau tertidur di tengah pelajarannya.**_

_**Balasannya aku tunggu besok ya.**_

_**N.S**_

* * *

><p>Na-La! Hah, seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Dasar gadis yang satu itu. Aku kan jadi harus pulang malam sendirian.<p>

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama aku meninggalkan kelas sepi yang makin lama membuatku meriding saja.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin klub basket juga sudah selesai latihan ya? Aku melirik jam tanganku dan jarum panjangnya sudah berada tepat di angka 12 sedang jarum pendeknya ada di angka 7. Pasti sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Baguslah. Itu artinya aku tak akan bertemu dengan orang itu seharian ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Meski aku senang tidak akan bertemu dengan Murasakibara dalam waktu dekat, ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat tahu tentang kenyataan itu. Mungkin aku belum benar-benar melupakan perasaan yang selama ini kujaga baik-baik. Tapi tak apa, lagipula aku baru memulainya kemarin kan? Masih ada banyak waktu untukku melupakannya.

Atau itulah yang kupikirkan.

Begitu menginjakan kaki di luar gerbang sekolah, mataku mendapati sosok tinggi dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu bersandar pada tembok, dengan wajah tertunduk. Rambut berwarna violet berjatuhan menutupi wajah pemuda yang kukenal baik. Pemuda yang tak ingin kutemui tetapi di saat yang sama begitu kurindukan. Bahkan takdir belum merestui keputusanku untuk menjauhinya. Benar-benar. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku menunduk. Mencoba melewatinya tanpa melakukan kontak mata. Aku berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Menghindarinya sejauh mungkin. Dan gagal.

Seseorang menangkap tanganku. Dan aku tahu dia siapa. Karena itu, aku tetap menunduk tanpa niatan untuk menatap matanya.

"[name]-chin mau ke mana?", suara itu. Suara malas yang begitu kukenal.

"Pulang.", jawabku singkat. Sebisa mungkin menahan tangis ataupun teriakan yang mungkin keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berseru senang lantaran untuk pertama kalinya Murasakibara mengingat namaku tanpa pancingan makanan. Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal lain hingga melupakan hal yang sudah lama kuimpikan. Kenyataan memang tak seindah mimpi.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menungguku?", tanya Murasakibara masih dengan menggenggam tanganku. Tidak terlihat ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat.

Aku masih menundukan wajahku, terus menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda dihadapanku sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan simpel yang dilontarkan olehnya. Aku terlalu pusing untuk mengarang ataupun mengatakan kenyataan sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, [name]-chin. Kau kenapa? Sakit?", kembali hal yang selama ini kuimpikan terjadi. Tapi alih-alih merasa senang, rasa sakit malah memenuhi dada ini.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi. Aku hanya terus menunduk. Hingga akhirnya wajahku terangkat di luar kemauanku sendiri. Wajah seorang Murasakibara terlihat sangat dekat hingga aku harus menutup mataku karena takut. Takut nantinya keputusanku berubah. Takut jantungku masih akan berdetak begitu cepat saat melihatnya. Takut pada akhirnya hanya aku yang tampak menyedihkan. Mengharap cinta dari orang yang tak bisa memberikannya. Aku takut.

"Tidak panas kok. [name]-chin sungguh tidak apa-apa? Atau mungkin perutmu sakit?", Murasakibara mengatakannya masih dengan posisi menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali menjauh. Lalu dia tampak sedang berpikir.

Hatiku sedikit goyah saat melihat wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan. Akhirnya suaraku keluar dengan sendirinya, "Aku tidak sakit kok. Tenang saja."

Murasakibara terlihat percaya pada kata-kataku. "Lalu kenapa [name]-chin dari tadi diam saja.", tapi tetap, dia akan bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok.", kataku lesu. Berharap bisa segera lepas dari ini semua.

"Ooh, begitu ya.", kali ini suara Murasakibara sudah terdengar lebih yakin. "Baiklah, jadi [name]-chin. Di mana kueku?"

"Ha?", ini sungguhan. Aku sama sekali tidak berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak mengerti. Tapi aku benar-benar kaget dan bingung. Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa masalah itu sekarang?

"Blackforest. [name]-chin kan sudah janji.", sepertinya Murasakibara sama sekali tidak bercanda dengan membawa masalah ini sekarang. Dia terdengar yakin sekali bahkan terkesan menggurui. Seakan aku tak tahu kue apa yang dimaksudnya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan perlahan kukatakan hal yang seharusnya sama-sama kami tahu, "Kau kan sudah dapat kue kemarin, dari gadis manis berambut panjang. Apa masih kurang?"

"Kemarin? Oh, Sa-chin. Memangnya kenapa? [name]-chin kan sudah janji.", Murasakibara terlihat clueless saat mengatakannya. Dia pura-pura berlagak bodoh, atau memang bodoh? Jawaban yang paling logis adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Mungkin aku benar-benar pintar menutupinya selama ini.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak buat. Kan kau sudah dapat kue dari Sa-chin.", menyadari kemungkinan itu akhirnya aku bisa berbicara seperti biasa padanya. Bahkan aku mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan sedikit mengejek. Bukan bermaksud jelek, hanya yah, aku tak bisa tak melakukannya bila ingin berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Tapi itu kan berbeda.", jawabnya enteng.

Amarah dalam diriku mulai bangkit kembali. Urat-urat kesal mulai berdenyut-denyut mengingat sampai tahap ini dia masih bisa membuatku kesal. "Memang kenapa? Apa karena kue itu kau dapat dari orang yang bisa kau ingat namanya? Sedang aku sendiri tak sekalipun kau ingat kecuali ada makanan."

Sejenak kusadari tatapan itu terlihat semakin malas dan meremehkan. "Sudah kuduga [name]-chin itu bodoh.", ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Aku menyipitkan mata padanya, bersiap melontarkan pembelaan pada pernyataan tak tahu diri yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Dengar ya—"

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Murasakibara menghentikan ucapanku. Sekarang ini dia sedang memerangkap wajahku dalam kuasa dua tangannya yang besar dan hangat, "Lebih baik [name]-chin yang dengar. Kenapa kau pikir aku bisa melupakan nama orang yang sudah bersama denganku begitu lama?"

Aku mematung. Segala prasangka buruk menyergapku. Memenuhi isi kepalaku dengan alasan terburuk yang selalu kupikirkan. Mataku panas, air dalam jumlah besar sudah siap mengucur deras menuruni kedua pipiku. Dan benar saja, aku merasakan setitik air jatuh meluncur meninggalkan jejak panas yang mendingin dalam sekejap.

Hal yang terjadi di luar perhitunganku hanyalah usapan lembut dari jari-jari hangat yang sejak tadi menangkup wajahku. Aku berkedip bingung. Dia, Murasakibara Atsushi, memasang wajah terluka. Kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Murasaki—"

"Jangan menangis. [name]-chin jangan menangis.", ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap jejak air mata yang mulai mengering. "Maaf. Aku tidak ingin membuat [name]-chin menangis. Aku tidak akan membiarkan [name]-chin bersedih lagi. Maaf. Maaf."

Sekali lagi aku berkedip bingung.

Maaf? Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku seperti itu?

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"[name]-chin jangan menangis.", lagi diulangnya kata-kata itu. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk mengusap jejak air mata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau bisa berhenti sekarang Murasakibara-kun.", aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mencegahnya bergerak lagi. Membuatnya berhenti masih dengan posisi menangkup wajahku.

"Benarkah?", tanyanya polos.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa [name]-chin menangis?", lagi, dia bertanya dengan wajah innocent yang sama.

Apa aku perlu menjawab yang itu? Aku hanya bisa diam, sambil memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat. Untunglah sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar harus menjawabnya. Karena pada akhirnya Murasakibara kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat [name]-chin menangis."

"Kenapa?", kali ini akulah yang bertanya. Aku tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sekarang. Mungkin, kemungkinan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku sayang [name]-chin.", katanya dengan wajah datar terkesan malas.

Oke, jangan buat dirimu berharap. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Dia hanya pemuda yang terlalu polos. Sayang itu, mungkin beda dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan pikirkan. Jangan hiraukan juga debar jantungmu yang sudah menggebu-gebu sejak tadi [name].

"Memangnya [name]-chin tidak sayang padaku?", tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku juga sayang.", jawabku cepat bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggamanku pada kedua tangannya.

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Karena saat ini aku melihat Murasakibara tersenyum. Lalu wajahnya mendekat dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahiku. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Bahkan setelah kedua tangan yang sejak tadi memerangkap wajahku berpindah menggenggam tanganku, aku masih belum bisa menguasai diri. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan wajah yang berangsur-angsur memerah seiring berlalunya waktu.

Melihat reaksiku, Murasakibara hanya tetap tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika tanganku memegang tempatnya tadi mengecupku. Ini sungguhan kan?

"Ayo pulang.", katanya dengan suara yang—kurasa—lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Membuatku hanya bisa menggumamkan jawaban, "Hm.", pelan.

Aku lebih tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat tangan kananku berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Rasanya…hangat. Aku menyukainya.

Sayang momen ini sedikit dirusak dengan pertanyaan, "Ne, [name]-chin. Mana kueku?", dari mulut Murasakibara.

Kali ini, aku tersenyum menanggapi permintaannya. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Sampai di rumah akan aku buatkan.", dan aku serius tentang hal itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kue, aku jadi ingat dengan nasib suratku. Benda itu sudah berakhir di tempat sampah semalam. Tapi mungkin surat itu tidak diperlukan dari awal. Karena apa yang kutulis sudah terlaksana dari awal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Murasakibara-kun, selamat ulang tahun.<strong>_

_**Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini aku memper**__**hatikanmu?**_

_**Kurasa tidak.**_

_**Tapi percayalah, aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak dulu.**_

_**Singkatnya, apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.**_

_**Jadi, bisakah kau mulai mengingat namaku.**_

_**[family name] [name]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[OWARI]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

***Anpan** adalah roti manis dengan isi selai kacang merah.

****Kroket** (Korokke) dibuat dari kentang, dan umumnya berbentuk agak pipih. Isi kroket bisa bermacam-macam, mulai dari sayur-sayuran, daging sapi, babi, atau campuran daging babi dan sapi (_aibiki_).

Halo minna. Pertama, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai. Niat awal fic ini dipublish pas ulang tahunnya Mukkun 9 Oktober kemarin, tapi gimana yah... baru bisa selesai sekarang jadi ya baru di publish sekarang. Semoga kalian suka.

Untuk Murasakibara Atsushi, happy birthday 9 Oktober kemarin ya. Terus sekalian untuk Izuki Shun 23 Oktober kemarin. Untuk kuenya? Tunggu [name] buat dulu ya...

Happy Reading reader


End file.
